Rise of Rivalry
by Altariaclaws
Summary: Dawn has two best friends, Lucas and Tyler. But as another guy comes in, things shift to love triangle mode. Out of the three, who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Dawn extremely wanted to roll her eyes at Mr. Backlot. It happened every time. Lucas had laughed so hard when she told him about how she responded the first time to the rich mansion owner's saying, "Are you envious?" by looking at him with an unimpressed look and a snapping, "I've seen better."

Her friend and her had been drinking milkshakes together in a café in Jubilife city, laughing and talking about their amazing adventures so far. The way Lucas's eyes sparkled whenever he looked at her, and how a wide grin came across his face always filled her with joy. Maybe when they weren't ten, and traveling all over the region in search of Pokemon for the Pokedex, they could _possibly_ date. Also if her rival, Tyler, wasn't in her life. The way he always grinned with competitiveness always filled her with electricity, and she couldn't wait to verse him again, like she always did when she wasn't battling him and his pokemon.

"Are you envious?" Mr. Backlot asked eagerly with a smirk, and she gave a nod with much less enthusiasm. _Why_ did he have to brag about everything he owned?! "Ha! I knew you would be! Why travel when all the pokemon come straight to my garden? Are you envious?"

Again Dawn nodded, waiting patiently for him to tell her the special pokemon that was visiting, and if it was Eevee or not. He told her more about the garden, and said that Igglytuffs were in it at the moment. Sighing disappointedly, the black haired girl gave a polite smile and was about to walk out of the room when a glint of silver caught her eye behind Backlot. She walked around the huge cherry wood table to stare at a gym statue. What the _heck?!_ How much money did this guy have? To be able to afford an "Only gym leader statue" without _actually_ being one was pretty impressive, she had to admit. It looked _so_ shiny!

Dawn stepped forward, and not giving a second glance to the guard, reached her hand out to touch it with wonder. "No touching the statue. Please step back ma'am." The girl threw an annoyed glance at the guard for breaking her trance of wonder, and she folded her arms and said with glare, "Well that's kinda dumb. Not even letting me touch the statue?" The guard threw her a smirk, and said with his blue eyes gleaming with mischief, "You can touch with your eyes, but not hands." He grinned at her, and Dawn gave a wild guess that he was at most 15, with his lanky posture and childish smiles.

She brushed past him, not saying a word as she went through the door, still thinking of how cool it would be to be a gym leader.

"And then, I literally leap on the black belt, and demand my money back! No way am I going to some lousy karate school for a hard wad of cash! I start hammering on him, and-," Tyler finished the story, and Lucas and Dawn laughed, almost spewing out their soda that they were drinking. All three of them were at a restaurant, sitting at the counter and downing pop and sharing their most recent victories and stories. Lucas began telling one about a shiny espeon that he found, and was about to keep it when the owner actually came and claimed it, when the bell of the Moomoo milk restaurant dinged, and a small group of boys walked in, laughing at a joke that the leader made.

Almost choking on her Dr. Pepper cherry, Dawn recognized the michevious smile and sky blue eyes that glowed with jokes. He looked ten times different with a black pokemon trainer jacket on, and a competitive look on his face along with authority. The black haired girl turned around, breathing slightly hard, and thought with understanding _Well, no wonder they chose him for guard duty_.

"Uh, Dawn? Earth to Dawn." She blinked at Lucas's waving hand in front of her eyes, and threw up a smile, "Sorry, lost my train of thought for a moment." Tyler gave her an adventurous grin and took a generous swig of his Mountain Dew and Red Bull mix, and said with a burp, "Your turn to tell the story. I'm guessing you went to Backlot again to find a eevee, huh?"

Dawn replied back with a groan, "You have no idea. It's like he never has a single eevee _ever_! I legit want to go up to Bebe and torture her until she tells me where she got her eevee!" Lucas and Tyler laughed, and then Tyler said with a charming grin, "I bet you want my flareon real bad." Dawn gave him a sarcastic look with a smile, "Naw. I do want to train all of the eevees, but I'd much rather stick with a Glaceon for my second evolution instead of some hothead." Lucas gave a bark of laughter, as the blond haired rival gave a smirk, "That's me alright. An awesome hothead." The three friends laughed, and continued talking about their travels until the evening moon glowed throughout the sky.

Lucas got up first, and with an apologetic smile, put on his backpack and said, "Sorry guys, I promised the newspeople that I'd tell them about my latest capture. But I'll catch you guys later!" Tyler gave him a fist bump, and replied, "Later dude. Until next time that I beat you." They gave a parting laugh, and her rival turned to her, saying while getting his bag, "I'll walk ya out rival. Flareon would appreciate an apology." He winked at Dawn, and she smiled at him while downing the rest of her soda. They stepped out into the cool night air, joking as Tyler turned down the opposite route of Dawn's, and he called after her, "Catch you later! Until next battle." She yelled the same after him, and stood in the warm light of the Moomoo milk café, grinning as she thought of all the stories and jokes that had spawned during the 3 hours that they had had together.

Dawn started walking towards Solaceon Town, saying a greeting to Ava and Pa as she passed the two cowhandlers. But instead of grinning and calling a jolly greeting, Ava grabbed her arm and stopped the traveler, and with a serious look pointed towards the café, said lowly, "Did you see those young city snappers walk in there? The small gang of guards from Backlot's place?" Dawn nodded slowly, not seeing what the point was until Pa spoke up harshly, "We need you to do a favor for us, and I'll give you a ponyta for it." The black haired trainer always loved the little fire horse pokemon, and she had a small herd of them in her PC. "Sure, what do I need to do?" Pa gave her a grin, and exchanged a glance with his daughter, saying, "We need you to show 'em whose boss. Battle the leader and win." A nervous thought sparked in her brain at battling the guard, who probably had level 70 pokemon, and she gave them a hopefully confident smile. "I can do that!" Ava whooped and slapped her on the back, "Yes! Thanks partner. We could use their tails whooped ever since they taunted our farm pokemon."

Dawn grinned, and felt a strong feeling of dread churn in her stomach. Pa and Ava were good friends, showing her good route passages and exchanging stories and tips. But what if she couldn't win?


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn shifted in her red boots, sighing as she looked at the huge mansion in front of her. Fountains were flowing with crystal clear water, and perfectly trimmed bushes lined the gorgeous building with the haughty air of elegance.

_Hopefully he'll actually have an eevee wandering around!_ She thought as she pulled open the oak doors with shiny gold handles, and walked through the two red carpeted hallways, leading to his room that he was always in. Ignoring the smirking guard that she had to battle, Dawn went up to Backlot and asked the same question, saying that yes, she was envious, and that she wanted to hear more.

"And this morning, a cute little Mime Jr. came running up to me, and gave me a smooch on my cheek…."

Gritting her teeth, Dawn gave a polite smile, and rolled her eyes after she walked behind his back and around the glamorous table to fulfill her second task at the mansion. Stopping in front of the guard, she gave him a cool glare, and he smirked at her and said, "Hey Dawn. Come to have me restrain you from touching the statue?"

The black haired trainer had a flicker of curiousness that he knew her name, but right now she was here for a battle, not 20 questions. "I challenge you to a battle."

A flicker of surprise mounted in his sky blue eyes, but he kept the grin on his face while saying, "Sure. When do you want to do it?" Dawn wasn't surprised that he responded with confidence, and she replied back with even more, "Outside the café, at 9. Bring your best. You'll need them." The teenager gave a competitive and challenging smirk, and leaned closer, saying, "I'm counting on it." He gave her a wink, and she went past him, blinking several times.

But his hand grabbed hers, and she didn't turn to hear him say, "And in case you're wondering, Dawn, my name is Ashur."

The trainer slightly yanked her hand out of his grip, and replied with a pinning stare, "Good to know." _Where did _that_ come from?!_

He grinned at her, and let her walk out of the mansion with a nervous heart pounding.

* * *

Standing in the clearing in front of the café, Dawn checked her watch impatiently and shifted in the cool night air, the moon a sliver gleaming down. After several more minutes, there was finally rustling in the grass, and Ashur came out, his sky blue eyes glowing in the dark moonlight. A Houndoom came out behind him, and it stopped beside its trainer, with its red eyes fixed on Dawn like a hawk.

The guard gave a smirk, his gold blond hair slightly going in front of his eyes, and he said, "Ready Dawn? I've been looking forward to this all day." The dark haired trainer nodded, and she took out a pokeball and snapped with a small grin, "Get ready to lose." She threw it up in the air, and Altaria burst out, and Ashur's houndoom ran forward, snarling and his eyes glowing with fire.

So the battle begun.

Houndoom used flamethrower, and fire burst out of his mouth with a sudden rage, barely singing the humming pokemon's wing. _It must be at least level 70 with that burst!_ Dawn thought with panic behind her confidence face, and she ordered out one of her pokemon's strongest moves.

"Altaria, Draco Meteor!"

The bird's eyes glowed purple, and the moonlight became a haze of purple as meteors rained down on Houndoom, who had his eyes narrowed with concentration at the assault. Ashur's eyes sky blue eyes glowed with concentration as he snapped out, "Dodge!"

Dawn almost wanted to snort with laughter at the impossible command, but she did want to see what the pokemon would do to it. Houndoom waited until the very last second when a meteor came down, and he side passed it, and did the same to lots of the rest. The black haired trainer's mouth almost dropped open, but she didn't want Ashur to have the satisfaction. That was impossible. How did he even dodge the meteors?!

As the fire dog thought that that was all, Altaria's eyes glowed with a hidden joke as one more meteor rained down on the dog, and he crashed to the side with a growl of pain, getting up and shaking his head clear. His trainer gave Dawn a smirk of what? Approval? At the moment, she was occupied from reading emotions, so they just continued to battle.

He was good, she had to admit that.

The battle wore on into the night, until both of the trainers were almost panting from calling out directions, and Ashur's absol and Dawn's Luxray were both out, each one's skill level matched in almost every way.

"Thunderbolt!" Luxray's trainer called out, and he roared at the sky, thunder crackling and bursting down with speed. "Dark bolt!" absol's eyes glowed with darkness, and she roared at the moon, commanding a burst of dark lightning down and meeting Luxray's with a huge clash of dark and light lightning. Both trainers didn't move from their ready stances, watching the pushing fight crackle. Suddenly, a small explosion threw the two doglike pokemon in front of their trainers, and they knelt before them, returning the pokemon to their pokeballs.

Rain gray eyes met sky blue with tiredness, and the two trainers were both tired from the everlasting battle. Dawn's watch blinked sleepily up at her, 12:00 am. Ashur spoke up first as they both went into the Solaceon Town pokemon center, "You're good. Most people don't last one pokemon with me."

He gave her a wicked grin, and she grinned tiredly at him, saying back, "Thanks. I train with Volkner whenever I go to Sunnyshore. What about you? Get any tricks from anybody?" The white and black jacketed boy got a distant look in his eye, a shadow covering his face out of the blue, and replied, "Most of them I was just born with I guess."

They each took their turns with Nurse Joy, and then walked out of the center in silence, each tired from the battle. Ashur turned to Dawn, and gave a sleepy smirk, "I'll see you tomorrow at Backlot's place. Maybe he'll have an eevee." The girl gave him a confused glance, saying, "How do you know that I want an eevee? I never ask."

The sky blue eyes glowed at her, and his crimson shirt beneath his white and black rimmed jacket gave him a look of epic with his shadowed eyes. He grinned at her with mystery, and gave a wink.

"I just know."


	3. Chapter 3

With her two best friends next to her, a gigantic pot of poffin stew, and moomoo milk, Dawn was in heaven. Literally.

"Aw!" Tyler groaned, grimacing at his pot with frustrated look on his face, and continued, "It's burnt!" Lucas peered over to check out his friend's "disaster" and burst out laughing, saying in between laughs, "No kidd it's BURNT! You barely even stirred!" Dawn glanced up from her careful measurement of Leppa berry and her jaw dropped open in shock when she saw his batter, "What happened?!" Her rival cried back, "I don't know!" and pushed up the sleeves of his orange and white striped shirt, glaring at the pot with his hands on his hips. Dawn wanted to point out _so badly_ that he looked like is mother when she was mad or frustrated with something, but she was laughing too much. The three friends laughed together, Lucas and Dawn molding their poffins while Tyler got a new pot from the lady. They stayed there until lunch rolled around, and each of them had errands to run, even though it was what Tyler called their "spring break" from looking for pokemon for the pokedex. Lucas said that he had to pick up his ready-to-evolve Growlithe from the daycare, and Tyler was going to go visit his cousin, Maria (which he said with a groan), while Dawn was off once again to the mansion of disappointments, they had nicknamed it with another bucket of laughs.

While she traveled along the well- tended gardens, the sun shone brightly as the trainer munched on bread and lemonade, vaguely wondering in the back of her brain if Ashur would be on duty. _Probably _Dawn thought, remembering how his lanky body was stationed there every time she went. They were actually pretty good friends, it being a week since their battle, and she felt like she had known him her whole life. His eyes always glowed with mischief, and as weird as it sounded, power, like he could walk into the middle of a battle field and raise his hands for peace and be obeyed. Black fingerless gloves, a white with black trimmed jacket that was always open, crimson shirt, black pants and black shoes made him always look game for anything. Whenever she asked him where he was from (and he refused to tell her) he got this shadow covering his face, like it was horrible.

Not able to think about not seeing him but thinking about him, Dawn finally got to the pavement in front of his house and walked past the two rich brats that were loafing around, opening the door into the gigantic mansion. She walked into the too familiar room and asked for the billionth time about Backlot's garden. Ashur wasn't there though, she noted in her head as she listened dully to the rich owner's droning. _Where was he?_ "And a eevee came and gave me a smooch on the cheek….." Her attention snapped back to Backlot as he spoke of the evolution pokemon, and she asked excitedly, "Eevee?!" The fat man gave a small "mmmmhm" and continued droning on, but Dawn ran out of the room and into the trophy garden. Finally she could get Glaceon!

After a tiring afternoon of searching in the tall grass, Dawn at last came across the one pokemon she was looking for. "Go, Ultra ball!" the tired trainer exclaimed excitedly, throwing one as hard as she could towards the small brown and tan bundle of fur. _One… Two…. THREE!_ Dawn cheered excitedly in her head as the poke ball rolled a final time, and she stuffed it in her pocket, throwing out Pidgeot and commanding him to do fly. Then the excited trainer flew through the indigo evening sky, to the city of snow.

Dawn threw the poke ball up in the air, releasing the bouncy eevee with its bold nature. The little female was definitely going to be Glaceon. She had already named her Ice, and the two traveled to the ice covered rock that everyone knew where the Glaceons were born. A snowrunt was picking at the ground, as if trying to get something out, and didn't even see Ice coming. "Ice!" Dawn called desperately, "I didn't tell you to attack!" But the little bold pokemon growled and tackled the poor snorunt again, making the pokemon give out a little cry as he ran away. Dawn kneeled beside her pokemon, face palming herself, and saying, "Ice, you can't just go off and attack random pokemon! Especially ones that are too young to even give you experience!" The eevee just glanced up at her with her fiery purple eyes, like saying, _So what? It's still battling, isn't it?_ Dawn gave a grin with a sigh, and thought, _This Is going to be a long evening._

* * *

Ashur finally was off work. FINALLY! He didn't mind working for Backlot, but sometimes boss could get annoying when he tried to get him to say he was envious. Lots of visitors almost bowed to the smug owner, gushing over how pretty his mansion was in hopes to gain at least an advantage of the riches. The only person he had seen almost barf like he did was Dawn. Ashur shook his head to himself, smirking at the thought of her laughing at his jokes and her, well, friend's jokes too. He didn't exactly know them, but if Dawn thought they were funny, then he would too. But, back on Dawn, just the way she smiled competitively to him, and her dove gray eyes met his sky blue with happiness gave him a feeling that Ashur didn't know. A feeling of what, protectiveness? He could guess his whole life and never get it right. _Creatures don't have feelings. _He could imagine Brazil sneering, sadness glowing throughout his eyes. Sapphire would nod her head, her red eyes dulling, and Brazil would regret whatever he said to make her sad. The fiery 15 year old boy's crush would always make him consider her feelings before his or anyone else's.

Ashur sighed. Why couldn't they? They liked each other, and Ashur definitely had feelings for Dawn. Man, if he was so legendary, why couldn't he figure any of it out? Arceus was pretty dumb when he gave them human form. He was a _pokemon_, for pete's sake he was something Dawn could _capture _with her bold little eevee. Just remembering her excitement made him smile. Jumping up and down repeatedly, saying yesyesyesyesyes over and over. She was amazing.

BAM!

A sudden jolt of electricity ran through Ashur, causing him to jump. Someone had it. He gritted his teeth and melted into the shadows, towards Snowpoint city.

* * *

Dawn was in cold sweat. All of her pokemon were unconscious, and Empoleon was barely standing up to face the houndoom. How out of all luck did she meet Cyrus, Team Galatic's boss, in the middle of the snow field outside Snowpoint?! He was taking down all of her supplies and pokemon. BUT HOW?! His garchomp literally killed with Draco Meteor, and it originally didn't kill in one strike. It was more powerful somehow, and the weary trainer was too tired to find out. The leader smirked at her, saying with amusement, "Is that all you have trainer? I expected better from one of Professor Rowan's." Dawn shot out an empty threat, "Nope! This party's just getting started." The leader laughed. It was a cold and calculating sound, as if she was an idiot for fighting back. His gray eyes were dark as he snapped back, "Unfortunately, this party's over for you. Houndoom, fire spin!" The dog had a ring of fire go and blast Empoleon, knocking him to the ground and making him faint. Dawn crouched beside him as the Houndoom stalked closer. Cow, she was going to die from Cyrus in the middle of a snow field. How nice. "Houndoom, kill!" The dog leaped forward, and Dawn thought desperately, _Bye Mom. Lucas, don't stop researching, Tyler, drink more Mountain Dew and Red bull for me. Ashur, keep smirking. _

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Dawn's eyes shot open, gasping when she saw the gigantic pokemon standing before her.

It was Giratina.

The legendary pokemon glared at Cyrus, and the boss crumpled to the ground in awe. "Giratina," he breathed, and his houndoom ran away with its tail in between its legs, by passing his awestruck master. The pokemon roared at him, and leaped on the leader, picking him up with his mouth and throwing him. A really, _really _long way away. Dawn couldn't even see him anymore. But, she had bigger problems to worry about. Such as the gigantic, angry legendary in front of her.

It peered down on her with sky blue eyes, and it crouched down in front of her, inviting her onto his back. Dawn gave a great show of hesitation before it gave a little growl, and she hopped on. They rode into a burst of shadow, and into the Distortion world. Every platform was topsy turvy, and purple shadows covered everywhere. Giratina navigated through it easily, and appeared in Eterna Forest, gliding down onto the ground gently and letting Dawn clamber down.

"Um, thanks Giratina. Especially for saving me from Cyrus. But why did you?" The pokemon got this look on his face, and was suddenly glowed black, sizing him down to a lanky boy.

Ashur.


	4. Chapter 4

_Giratina blinked at the soft sunlight filtering down on his face, and he rose up slowly, blinking from his sitting position. Tall trees with soft bark stood over him, and the ground was shadowed with different impressions of the tree's canopies. _Where was he?

_Dialga was standing in front of him, with her back faced towards him as she watched Palkia roar up to the sky, "Arceus, give us our natural form!" _

_Giratina than realized that he was human, and his sky blue eyes widened as he choked, "WHAT?!" _

_The blue haired girl turned to him, noticing that he was awake, and said, "Alpha decided to change us into humans. Probably should've seen it coming, with all the arguments that we've had with him."_

_Palkia turned to her and snarled, "Well, he'd better change us BACK! I don't care if this is about who ultimately rules the universe, I just want to have special rend back, thank you very much!" He faced back towards the sky and shouted, "FEEL FREE ANY TIME ARCEUS!" _

_Giratina then noticed that an old man had come up to him and glanced at his friend with worried eyes, and croaked in his old voice, "Is your friend alright there fella?" The boy glanced down and stammered, not used to his tongue, "Uh yeah, he's just a little sick."_

_The old man gave him a doubtful look and asked with a creaky voice, "Well, do you folk wanna get out of the Eterna? I saw a flash of light from my home, and well….." He dropped off as Palkia ranted some more to the sky, his eyes flashing in rage as he turned and saw the old man with the straw hat, and he lunged forward and grabbed him by his shirt._

_"WHERE ARE WE?!"_

_The old man cried out hurriedly, frightened by the fire of power in the boy's eyes, "The Eterna Forest! Sinnoh region! Please don't hurt me!" Palkia's eyes widened, and Dialga was about to say something to keep him from losing it before, he did lose it._

_"WHAT?!"_

_Giratina shoved Palkia off of the man before he started whamming in his head or something, and snapped, "This is no time for a freak out Palkia!" _

_The old man's face widened in awe, and he whispered, "Palkia? What-what are you talking about? That-that-that boy is, can't be-," _

_Dialga then rushed forward and knocked the man against a tree hard, knocking him out and causing pine needles to rain on her as she turned to the two boys, "We can't let anyone know who we are. In this world we're known as legends, ancient creatures that no one has ever seen in billions of years. So tone it down Palkia!" _

_she added on as the deep red haired boy opened his mouth to protest viciously, and Giratina glanced helplessly at her and replied, "Then what are we supposed to call each other?!" _

_Dialga thought for a moment, her white fingerless gloves hanging by her sides as she replied, "I'll be Sapphire. Palkia?"_

_The rage blinded legendary grumbled angrily, "I don't know, Brazil?"_

_Sapphire turned to Giratina, and the shadow king responded, "Ashur." Brazil snorted and, folded his arms, glaring at the sky some more. _

_His jacket was like Giratina's, only it was white with pink rims, and he had white breeches with white boots to make him look like a floating cloud in the sapphire sky, Giratina looking like a shadow next to him._

_And so all of them had settled into the Sinnoh region, even Palkia, who still cursed Areceus's name whenever Giratina was around him. Sapphire lived in Snowpoint visiting her friend Uxie, while Brazil boredly lived in the Battle Area always fighting pokemon in the wild grass and snorting at how dumb the battle tower was, only a boat ride away from his crush. _

_Giratina got a job as the guard for Backlot, earning himself as the leader among the gang of guard pals, but Palkia and Dialga being his closest friends in the strange world._

_ He could still visit the Distortion World, but it was its quiet silence, and he actually didn't mind the presence of the sweet and sarcastic legendaries_

_Before, they were all rivals, legendary pokemon that were protective of their egos and would tear up anyone who made fools of them._

_ But in the world of humans and the capturing of pokemon, they all shared their fear with one another, knowing that they were all they had left of their old lives. _

_Areceus had granted them the power to change back into their pokemon selves, but they found that they couldn't do that much with a world infested with human beings who found them legendary, so they usually used their powers, such as melting into the shadows or seeing memories of the past. _

_They truly were trapped._

* * *

Ashur's eyes made a small gesture of sadness, but no other emotions played on his face, just the quiet studying of Dawn's expression. She now understood everything, from the shadows crossing his face to the authority glowing in his eyes.

He was the King of the Distortion World put in the Sinnoh Region.

The lanky teenage boy bent down and scooped up a yellow shining orb, that was cut into a weird shape and glowed with a strange compelling darkness. He smirked a smirk that said _I don't know what you're thinking, so I'm just gonna crack a joke_ and said, "Cyrus, the poop. I wonder how he even got this. Any thoughts on your mind Dawn?"

She almost snorted at his sarcasm, with the million questions running through her mind as she responded quietly, "Just a few."

The boy waved his hand over the orb silently, making it disappear into the shadows, and dropped his hands to his sides, saying, "You do understand why I didn't tell you earlier, right?

Dawn didn't do anything but stare into his sky blue eyes, the ones that had looked down on her with the roaring power of a legendary.

For Pete's sake, he was something that she could _capture _with her new found eevee.

He must've been thinking the same thing, as he glanced away from her eyes and to the trees around them, memories dancing in front of his eyes as if he was reliving them. Then a question crossed Dawn's mind, that made her half interested and half scared to hear the answer.

"Are there any other legendary pokemon in Sinnoh?"

Ashur finally tore away his gaze from the sweet smelling pines and weathered oaks and looked back at her with reluctance, replying, "Yes, Dialga and Palkia are here too. We were all banished together by Arceus."

Dawn's dove gray eyes widened, just thinking about the thought of the deities of space and time being trapped as well as the ruler of shadows. It was absolutely insane. But, she didn't say it out loud, in case it ruffled Ashur's shadows. She felt a small wave of sadness crash over her, thinking about how horrible it would be to be a legendary, among strangers where your power is unknown and wanted as a prize. A trophy. Something that was irregular and was ostracized by many, but desperately and evilly desired by few.

Right then and there, by the saddened look that crossed Giratina's face, Dawn decided that she would be the first who wanted the legendary, without evil purposes.

She reached forward and hugged Ashur, pulling in close and feeling his heart beat faster, heat radiating from his body like a small camp fire. He smelled like the dark night, with its pure and watery scents flooding over her, and she could almost see the moonlight glowing down and softly lighting the air, making patterns on the ground that no one could depict.

The pokemon pulled back gently, still holding her in his arms, and whispered, "Does this mean that you forgive me?"

Dawn whispered back with a small smile on her face, "There was nothing to forgive."

* * *

Ashur waited patiently in the Moomoo milk café, chugging down his ice cold glass of milk, and smirked at the waitress, who giggled. He honestly hadn't meant it that way, but who really cared when you made someone's day by smirking at them?

A boy then plopped down beside Ashur, rolling his eyes effectively as the waitress moved on to another customer, "Still at it, huh Shadow Boy?"

Giratina gave Palkia a glance as Dialga slid into the stool on the left side of him, and replied to her friend's retort, "Leave him be Palkia. Different strokes for different folks, if he wants to flirt, let him."

Ashur shrugged, not even looking at either of them, and Palkia snorted, "To bad he can't get a girl. They would have to be disappointed with the truth of him."

Giratina's response was sharp and cold as he snapped, "Shut up."

Palkia raised his hands in a mock defensive gesture and jeered, "What's the matter shadow king? Did you already break someone's heart?"

The ruler of shadows was about to give back a scalding retort when Sapphire spoke quickly, making him bite it off as she said lowly, "Knock it off Palkia." The space deity glared at Giratina, and then sank back into his seat, muttering under his breath.

Dialga shot a glance at him and then murmured to the distracted legendary, "Did you find someone?"

Giratina barely nodded, focusing on his fresh glass of milk, which was also his fourth that morning, and responded in an unreadable tone, "She knows about all three of us." Palkia was back on the shadow king in a flash, hissing, "What?! You _told _her about us?!"

Ashur glared at him angrily, snapping back, "NO! She found out, while someone had the Griseous Orb, and I rushed to get it back. Apparently she was battling the same person, Cyrus, you know, the creepy old guy?"

Sapphire bit her lip, asking nervously, "Did she take it well? Or are we going to have to hide now?" the blond haired boy replied, taking another swig of his milk, "She'll keep it a secret. I trust her." Palkia let an angry snort as he snarled furiously with anger burning deep within his eyes, from that power house filled with legendary power, and snarled, "Yeah, only because you're in love with her."

Giratina shot him a hot glare as he hissed, "You're one to talk, you stupid-," Loud laughter stopped the king of shadows as a boy slid up next to Sapphire, shooting her a smirk, as if he was going to share a joke with her, and said confidently, "Hey! Never seen you here before! What's your name?"

Palkia literally had to be held back by Ashur so he wouldn't tackle the bright blond haired boy, who Dialga replied to without hesitation, "Sapphire. This is the first time in a long time that I've visited here." Her blue hair was long and straight as she blinked her berry red eyes at the boy, as if she had an instant crush on him then and there.

Giratina personally held back a groan as he gripped the fuming Palkia's arm, thinking, _Perfect. Dawn finds out I'm a legendary, and it's just our luck that her rival now is trying to win Dialga's heart. _

The two talked for like ten minutes, before the deity of space interrupted them angrily, "Hey Sapphire, should we_ go now?" _The girl blinked at him, looking like she'd rather stay there forever, but Ashur decided to help the angry legendary and add on quickly, "Yeah. I have to get going to Backlot's. Let's hit the road."

Dialga sighed, and said a few parting words to Tyler, then followed Ashur and Brazil towards the door. Giratina turned to open the door after muttering something to Palkia, and he stood face to face with Dawn.

His smirk came out quickly as her dove gray eyes smiled at him, and Brazil gave a barely audible groan from behind him.

_Let's just GO! Before I run back there and murder that kid._

Giratina blinked in surprise as Palkia's voice sounded in his head, and then he remembered that the deity could go into any kind of space, like his mind. He couldn't read his thoughts, but talk to him.

_Be quiet! And show some politeness for Areceus's sake. _

_Nope. Not for Areceus's anyway._

_Whatever. Just show some form of decency._

_The things I do for you two._

"Hey Dawn. Here to meet Tyler and Lucas?" The trainer shifted, shaking her head, and replied with a quiet tone, "I came to find you. Backlot's having a meltdown."

The legendary snorted, knowing that this sometimes happened when someone touched his gym statue while Ashur was having breakfast, and responded, "Fine by me." He turned to his friend/rivals and exchanged parting words. When Dawn turned, Palkia made a cut throat motion with his finger, and shot Dialga a glance. Giratina understood what he wanted to have done. No telling about weaknesses, for Sapphire's sake. He nodded and followed after Dawn, who turned to him with curious eyes. She stated a question that sounded more like a statement, "Palkia and Dialga?"

Ashur nodded, his hands in his pockets as they walked along the route to Hearthome City, and they walked in a comfortable silence until they reached Solaceon Town, where Dawn asked, "How did you guys get banished anyway?"

The blond haired teenager carefully thought the words he was going to say, and then started to tell her about his banishment with the two deities of space and time, away from everything he had been used to.


End file.
